


The Little Things

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sam and Sharon make it work.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



Being friends with Captain America meant certain things. It meant your life suddenly changed, and you were in the spotlight, a _known associate_. It meant the pool of people you met became spies and sometimes literal gods.  
Sam's life had become weird.  
It became no less weird Sharon (an aforementioned spy) asked him out.  
"I thought you were into Steve," Sam said, not quite letting his guard down.  
"That's funny. I might have thought the same about you."  
He laughed. "All right, okay. If that's how it is... dinner? No Steve."  
Sharon smiled, pleased. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

 

Sam made eggs, while Sharon checked the date on the milk before opening it.  
"Don't trust me?" he asked.  
"You're a bachelor, I have to be sure." Sharon poured herself a glass. "And milk goes bad in my fridge faster than you can say 'mission to Germany.'"  
Sam smiled fondly in her direction. They were both so busy with their respective world-saving professions, he had to savor these little scraps of time they got to spend together.  
"A bachelor, huh?" he asked.  
Sharon looked up, surprised. "Yeah?"  
"We could change that. Make this official."  
Her smile lit up the room.

 

Sharon dropped a soft, wrapped package into Sam's lap before she settled down on the other end of the couch. She pulled her legs up, one tucked under her, her other knee pulled to her chest.  
"Happy birthday."  
Sam gave her a long, skeptical look before he started ripping at the paper. She was too cute for this to be anything good. A feathered piece of fabric fell into his hands.  
"Oh hell no. Is this a _bird costume_?"  
"It's a _sexy_ bird costume."  
"Well, when you put it like that. No."  
Sharon laughed, and moments later, Sam did too.

 

Sam waited impatiently in his hardly inconspicuous baseball cap, the sunglasses in his pocket. Wearing them inside the airport made him more noticeable than the modicum of identity protection they offered.  
When Sharon saw him, her face broke out in a grin, but she didn't run toward him. She knew not to draw anymore attention to them than they already did, just being together.  
"I didn't think you'd be here," she said.  
"Me either," Sam replied. "But I got home early."  
Sharon pulled him in for a hug and she pressed her lips to his cheek. "You're right on time."


End file.
